La oveja negra de los Potter
by Ohmyfuckowicz
Summary: Albus Severus Potter es la oveja negra de la familia. Y le da igual. Escrito por Pickowicz.


Escrito por Pickowicz.

Todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowling, excepto Violetta Zabini, de OhmyfuckingNoa.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter Weasley es, desde que el sombrero seleccionador lo envió en su primer curso a la casa de Slytherin; la oveja negra de la familia.

Y le da igual.

Le da igual que, aunque su padre le hubiese dicho hace años en la estación que no importaba a qué casa fuese enviado, se viese sorprendido al saber que había sido seleccionado para la gran casa de Salazar.

Le da igual que su madre no pudiese ser capaz de disimular su decepción al tener a su hijo en Slytherin. Le da igual que incluso, aunque creyese que él no la había oído; había barajado la idea de trasladarlo a Dumstrang.

Le da igual que su hermano, el perfecto Gryffindor, desde que se había colocado por primera vez su uniforme verde le ignoraba. Le da igual que de haber pasado a ser inseparables, él y James Sirius ya solo se hablan únicamente cuando la ocasión lo requiere y lo hacen con una diplomacia tal que si no fuese porque todos saben que son hermanos podría decirse tranquilamente que no son más que unos desconocidos.

A Albus Severus le da igual, le da igual que la relación con toda su familia, con dos únicas excepciones, se haya enfriado hasta un punto en el cual no pasa el verano ni las vacaciones en casa de sus padres.

Le da igual porque aunque la gente todavía vea extraño que un Potter Weasley haya terminado en una casa como Slytherin, Albus, sentado en un sillón de la fría sala común que se encuentra escondida en algún rincón de las mazmorras; se siente como en casa.

A Albus le da todo igual, y Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo desde que comenzaron en Hogwarts, lo sabe; sabe absolutamente todo de él, es por eso que por primera vez en tres años presta atención a la ceremonia de selección.

Porque sabe que Albus necesita no estar solo en esto.

Albus le ha hablado muchas veces de Lily e incluso le ha enseñado alguna foto suya, pero Scorpius no puede evitar sentirse encandilado al ver a aquella pequeña niña de ojos castaños y un cabello tan rojo como el fuego atado en dos infantiles trenzas.

-¡Gryffindor! -Grita el sombrero seleccionador.

Y Albus no hace más que suspirar aliviado. Porque a Albus le da todo igual, menos ella. Porque ella fue la única que, con su inocencia, nunca comprendió qué tenía de malo la casa Slytherin y por eso se seguía comportando como la hermana pequeña que él tanto quería. No deseaba que Lily terminase en su casa y tuviese que sufrir el abandono que le ha tocado vivir.

Lily, con un nerviosismo casi palpable se baja del molesto taburete y antes de dirigirse hacia la abarrotada mesa de leones que no dejan de aplaudir se gira hacia la casa de las serpientes clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de su hermano.

Sonríe.

Y, Scorpius por primera vez en su vida, ve a su mejor amigo sonreír de forma sincera.

Albus Severus es la oveja de la familia y eso todos en Hogwarts lo saben, pero a él le da igual. Y sabe que, tras un mes en Hogwarts, Lily ya se ha enterado de por qué tiene tan mala reputación la casa de Salazar, pero eso no impide que ella, día tras día, se siente a desayunar con su hermano mientras todos los observan con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta una mañana Parkinson, un niño gordo con cara de cerdo y de cabello negro grasiento.

-Desayuno con Albus -Contesta Lily, sonriente, mientras se sirve un par de tostadas en el plato.

-Pero... Es un Slytherin -Replica Parkinson, como si eso lo aclarase todo.

Lily le mira sin comprender.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se llevan bien -Contesta una rubia a la que Lily reconoce como Violetta Zabini; una desquiciada tan obsesionada con perder peso que Lily ni comprende cómo es capaz siquiera de comer algo.

-Bueno... -Lily parece meditarlo durante unos segundos para después añadir, sonriente: -Pero antes que un Slytherin es mi hermano.

Todos le conocen y desde que puso el primer pie en la Sala Común de Slytherin es, junto a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy, coronado uno de los príncipes de Slytherin.

Pero eso a Albus Severus le da igual.

Le da igual que por los pasillos corra el rumor de que Hogwarts tiene nuevos merodeadores y que entre ellos se encuentren nada más ni nada menos que él, Scorpius, Lily y Fred II.

Le da igual.

-¿Qué se siente al ser la oveja negra de la familia? -Pregunta Lily medio en broma una tarde mientras ambos se encuentran tumbados en el pasto frente al gran lago.

-Es... Lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir nunca, Lils. Es el saber que nadie espera nada de mí lo que me da la libertad de poder hacer lo que quiera y vivir la vida como siempre lo he deseado.

-Suena increíblemente bi...

-Lily, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

Ambos se levantan de golpe, observando a la figura que se alzaba imponente ante ellos. Harry Potter, a sus casi 40 años de edad, sigue todavía manteniendo esa manía de no peinarse el cabello negro en el cual aflora ya alguna que otra cana y, aunque Merlín sabe cuánto su mujer Ginny ha insistido, sigue usando esas antiestéticas gafas redondas.

-Cl... Claro papá -Se acerca a su padre dándole un abrazo- Dale saludos a mamá -Murmura para después alejarse y emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Silencio.

Albus no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Quizás cinco, diez, veinte minutos. Está esperando a que su padre lo diga. Que le diga que está decepcionado con él por no haber vuelto a casa tampoco ese año. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Harry Potter se sienta junto a él, clavando sus ojos en el lago donde se puede observar al calamar gigante jugando.

-Sabes, me han llegado ciertos rumores de fuentes secret...

-Lily.

-Y James -Añade su padre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabía que James conocía mi existencia -Comenta con sarcasmo.

Su padre ensancha un poco su sonrisa todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Ya sabes cómo es. Intenta no hablarte e ignorarte todo lo que puede...

-... Pero en cada partido ahí está, con la maldita capa invisible, apoyándome desde las gradas. Sí, lo sé.

-James dice que hay un nuevo grupo de Merodeadores, y que tú, Lily, Scorpius y el primo Fred II lo componéis, ¿Es eso cierto?

-Puede ser -Murmura, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa comienza a bailar en sus labios y solo entonces su padre le mira.

-Entonces tendré que ir a decirle a McGonagall que me prepare una habitación ya que voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

Albus sonríe con cansancio.

-¿Y qué más te han contado esos dos?

-Tu hermana ha comentado de pasada unas doscientas veces que tienes a la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela tras de ti.

-Sí.

-¿No te gusta ninguna?

-Bueno... Hay una chica pelirroja en Gryffindor… -Mentira. Pero Albus sabe de las inclinaciones sexuales de su hermano y también conoce la maldición Potter en lo referente a las pelirrojas así que decide darle tiempo a James y una alegría a su padre.

-¿No será una de tus primas, no? -Harry parece horrorizado ante la idea de que uno de sus hijos comenzase una relación incestuosa con alguna de sus sobrinas, pero al ver los ojos exageradamente abiertos de Albus no puede hacer más que romper a reír.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Papá! -Reprende Albus con el ceño fruncido al ver cómo su padre se ríe de él a carcajada limpia.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos se giran en ningún momento, saben que James les está observando desde una ventana del tercer piso.

Y les da igual.

Y cuando empieza a oscurecer, tras varias horas charlando ambos Potter deciden levantarse de la ya fría hierba y es entonces cuando Harry Potter observa a su hijo, cuando se replantea que quizás habría sido mejor haberle llamado a él James Sirius; porque él era una mezcla perfecta de ambos.

-¿Sabes? -Murmura Harry, mientras saca de su bolsillo su varita y se preparaba para desaparecerse -Te pareces a tu abuelo y a Sirius. Ellos también eran la oveja negra de su familia.

Albus asiente, indiferente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y tan rápido como Harry Potter llega, se va.

Albus Severus Potter Weasley es la oveja negra de su familia; y le da igual.

Le da igual porque es feliz con su vida; le da igual que su hermano, ahora que ambos han abandonado Hogwarts y trabajan juntos en el ministerio como aurores bajo las órdenes de su padre, haya vuelto a hablarle. Le da igual que su madre se niegue todavía a dirigirle la palabra e incluso le da igual que esa misma noche su mejor amigo vaya a pedirle a Lily que se case con él.

A Albus Severus ya todo le da igual.

Todo, menos ella.

Violetta Zabini entra en el ministerio de magia como si fuese la dueña y señora de todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor. Su melena rubia ondea a cada paso que da atrayendo con ello bastantes miradas del sector masculino. Junto a ella, una miniatura de Albus en versión femenina de apenas dos años con ojos verdes y cabello rubio camina con la elegancia de toda una señorita y observando todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor.

Y es que joder, le da igual. Le da igual que nadie acabe de aceptar su relación con la hija de un antiguo mortífago. Le da igual porque la quiere.

Le da igual porque es feliz.

Albus Severus Potter Weasley es y siempre será la oveja negra de su familia; y no puede sentirse más orgulloso.


End file.
